


Mud

by RedInkat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkat/pseuds/RedInkat
Summary: With this job sometimes things are bound to get messy.





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Nevermore" before the Season Finale. No spoilers.

**Mud**  
**By RedInkat**

***

"Whaddya mean it's a communal shower?!"

"What I mean, Agent Lattimer is that it meant to accommodate both sexes! Together! This isn't the YMCA you know! Now go! Both of you! Before you track any more mud around my Warehouse!"

Myka opened her mouth to protest but Artie was already on his way back up to his office, their artifact tucked securely under his arm. She glowered as she stared back at Pete, and smacked him in the arm as he flashed her that cocky grin of his at her that she had come to hate.

"Don't even start!"

The squish squash of mud soaked shoes was the only noise that emanated throughout the Warehouse as the pair walked to the shower in unison. Outside the entrance was a smaller room, sectioned off by a chest high wall, next to them were two large laundry bins on wheels that had appeared as though they'd seen better days then the pair themselves.

Pete tossed his suit jacket and shirt into the bin in one swift motion. His shoes and pants quickly followed. He cast a glance over his shoulder and noticed that Myka was doing that strange thing with her neck again that usually meant she was pissed and he shook his head, quickly turning away.

Barefoot he padded into the shower and glanced around the small space, taking in his surroundings. It was fairly rudimentary and the showers appeared to operate using a singular dial. Individual showering stations were sectioned off by chest high walls made of block glass and tile. It kind of reminded him of his old locker room back in college. Gulping Pete reached out and turned the dial. He yelped as he was hit in the face with ice cold water.

"Holy crap!"

Hastily he turned with the dial his hands, trying to avoid the spray from the shower head which proved useless. Relief flooded him as the water became hotter and within seconds he had the small space completely steamed up.

"Whew, so much better," Pete sighed in relief as he rested his head against the tiles letting the spray pelt him. The water turned brown around his feet as the water washed away the caked layers of mud coating his skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water hit his face. Pete smiled slightly as he heard a faint gasp from behind him.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased as he glanced over his shoulder. Pete forced himself to keep his gaze eye level as his eyes adjusted to his steamy surroundings. Myka, her hair still caked with mud stared back at him, her features red as she walked past him and into the small pitifully sectioned off space next to him.

"Turn the dial to eleven o'clock for hot, nine o'clock it's ice cold otherwise."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she turned the dial and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature.

Pete smiled, "No problem, partner."

He turned back to the wall and spotted a device attached to the wall that appeared to house soap. He pumped the handle and groaned as a small amount of soap filled his outstretched hand.

"Uh Myka?"

"What?"

"Can you lend me some soap, there's nothing coming out of this thing."

"Oh my God, really? Hang on."

Myka tried a similar device in front of her and she breathed a sigh of relief as it produced a large foamy cloud of soap as she tried the handle.

"Did it work?"

She screamed as Pete stuck his head around the corner and she smacked him in the head with the large foamy glob.

"Back! Back on your side!"

"Gah! I can't see!"

Pete scrubbed at his hair and face as he stuck his head under her spray of water and Myka fumed as he squeezed into her space.

"Do you have any concept of personal space?!"

"Relax! Not like I can see anything anyway!"

Myka smacked him in the arm and pumped out more soap from the dispenser as she glared at Pete. She sighed heavily, attempting to focus on rinsing the rest of the mud from her body as she turned away.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Pete spoke up at last. "The mission I mean."

"The part where you insisted on tackling the mud man head on or the part where you knocked me into a giant mud hole?"

"Both?" Pete flashed her an apologetic smile and in spite of the situation Myka began to feel her anger dissipating. "I think it's the Marine in me, I'm always looking out for my comrades and not so much myself."

Myka turned her head slightly and smiled, holding his gaze, "It's good a thing then that you have me to look out for you." Pete ducked his head shyly as he returned her smile, grateful that he could blame his reddened features on the water's hot temperature which at that very moment suddenly became cold. The two agents turned away from each other and hurriedly finished up washing. When they finished they headed back to the main area to dry off.

Pete pulled down a lone white towel and had just begun to wrap it around his waist when Myka called out to him.

"There any more towels over there?"

"Not that I can see..." Pete's voice trailed off as he turned to face Myka.

Her back was turned to him and she was currently standing on tiptoe as she searched the shelves. Naked. Pete's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he watched her continue her search, unable to tear his eyes away from Myka's naked form. Her skin was smooth and perfect and he imagined it was just as soft to the touch as those luscious curls snaking past her shoulders.

He shook his head as he blindly searched the shelves and felt an overwhelming sense of relief when his hand found something soft and cottony.

"Did you find any—"

Myka gasped as Pete wrapped a large white towel around her, his chest pressed up against her back as she grabbed his hands and secured the towel in front.

She turned her head to stare into his eyes, and he stared quietly back at her, his brown eyes dark with questions. So much unsaid between them, so much unspoken...

"What was that thing you were going on about earlier? About personal space?" He whispered softly as she turned in his arms to face him.

She gave his face a light smack as she walked away.

"Shut up Lattimer."

Pete only smiled.

**FIN**

 


End file.
